Fighting Destiny
by Anaica
Summary: A wizard returns to the Enchanted Forest to enlist the help of a princess and a naval officer to rescue a mercenary. Will the bonds of friendship be enough to overcome the definition of evil? Sequel to "Know your place"
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

 **So, this is the sequel to "Know Your Place." I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Or chapter 9 of "Know your place"**_

 _A portal opened in the middle of the Enchanted Forest in the dead of the night. A man fell to the ground. He was covered in recent scars and his breathing was ragged. A moment later, a cloud of purple smoke engulfed him. When it cleared, he was on his feet, free of his physical scars. His emotional scars would take some time and elbow grease._

 _She had been taken from him, cruelly ripped away, he had been powerless. If there was one thing Neal, son of the Dark One hated, it was being powerless._

* * *

This should have been the first place he went but obviously Neal wasn't thinking straight. Well, that and he had the tiniest bit of hope. Hope that was quickly dashed.

So here he was about half an hour after returning to the realm, standing outside a castle, throwing rocks at a window. Neal hoped she was there.

Thankfully a candle was lit in the window. But an unfamiliar face looked down at him. "Sir Neal?" The man there looked both confused and guilty.

"Umm, hello. Is Emma there?"

A moment later, Emma appeared next to the mystery man. "Neal, what's going on? Where's Bernadette? Are you alright?"

"I need your help, Emma. Can I talk to you and your parents now? This can't wait until morning." Neal didn't want to beg.

She heard the desperation in his voice and nodded.

* * *

Before long, Neal was in a large sitting room. A large fire both warmed and lit the room. He had been offered food and drink but had politely declined both of them. All he could do was pace.

"Neal, this is unexpected visit." Queen Snow walked into the room, closely followed by her husband. They both looked like they had been dragged out of a peaceful sleep.

"Your Majesties, I apologize for my poor timing." Neal bowed, then accepted Queen Snow's hug and King David's handshake. He was now beyond grateful that he had promised to Emma and her parents that he would always be an ally. Neal then watched Emma enter the room, alone. She was wearing a simple dress with a high collar.

"What happened? Where's Bernadette?" She repeated her question.

"Bernadette and I went to Prydain, we were happy and safe there. It was a wonderful year, just the two of us, my father far away, unable to ruin our peace. Then the Horned King came and took her." Neal paused, he could still see the scene. "I need help to get her back."

"The Horned King?" Queen Snow gasped. He haunted everyone's nightmares, no matter what realm they lived in.

"Did you go to your father?" King David asked.

"I did, he turned me out. He doesn't care about me or his grandchild." Neal said. Those words still sounded odd. When all this was over, he was going to be a father. Now it wasn't just him and Bernadette anymore.

Emma went to him and took his hand. "Neal, I am so sorry about what happened to Bernadette. And congratulations on the baby. We will find her and save her."

Neal looked at her. She had changed from the last time he saw her. Granted, neither of them wanted to get married, so it was an uncomfortable situation. But Emma looked happy and light, there was a twinkle in her eyes now. Did it have anything to do with the man at the window? "Are you alright? There's something different about you."

She raised an eyebrow at him then looked over at her father. King David nodded. Emma turned back to Neal and waved her hand. A map appeared in a cloud of white smoke on the table.

Neal let the confusion sink in. Magic? What was going on here?

"I'm the product of True Love, I have magic. Sorry, I didn't tell you. We wanted to hide this fact from your father." Emma did feel guilty; she had told Neal things she usually kept to herself.

But Neal understood. "That was a smart move." His eyes fell to the map on the table, a map of Prydain to be exact. "I can get myself and any resources you can spare me to Prydain, Your Majesties. I am not going to engage in direct battled with the Horned King's forces. I just need to rescue Bernadette."

"Granted, anything you need Neal." King David told him. "You need a ship and an able crew."

* * *

 **I wonder what ship and crew... So Princess Emma and some guy? And she has magic.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

"What about the Jewel of the Realm?" Emma suggested. "It's the fastest ship in the fleet."

Neal couldn't help but notice the strong feeling in Emma's suggestion of that peculiar ship. Or maybe it was the captain or something like that.

"Good idea." Queen Snow then turned to a page. "Go fetch Captain Jones, apologize for the timing but it's an urgent matter. And while you're out, Lieutenant Jones also." The page left the room, the queen turned back to Neal. "They are both going to end up going on this mission anyway."

Neal kept pacing as they waited for the men. David took Snow's hand, he understood how Neal felt, having his True Love torn away and wanting to do anything to bring her back safe and sound. And Neal would move the moon and the sun for Bernadette.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the large hall doors opened and in walked two raven haired men in Navy uniforms.

"Gentleman, I apologize again for pulling you out at this late hour." King David told them.

"I am thankfully a light sleeper though Killian was up before I was. Must be his excellent hearing." The elder one said.

"Neal, Captain Liam Jones and his brother Lieutenant Killian Jones. Captain Jones sails the Jewel of the Realm. And you two obviously know Sir Neal, the Dark One's son."

"We do, just not personally." Liam said.

"My father and I are complete opposites, so I get along better with people." Neal pointed out. He didn't have friends or even acquaintances because of his father.

Neal shook hands with both men then realized he had seen the younger Jones brother before. Like less than ten minutes ago, at Emma's window. Was there something going on between them? From the way Emma watched Killian, Neal's question answered itself. Now, who else knew about this? Neal risked a glace in Emma's direction, who gave him the slightest head shake. Alright, he would keep his mouth shut.

"You men up for a realm jump?" King David asked them.

"Always. Do you have a way to get there and one to get back?" Liam asked. "And where are we going?"

"Prydain." Neal told them, judging their reaction to the strange land.

That was uncharted territory for the Jones brothers. But they never backed down from a challenge. "We are in. And what is the purpose for the mission?"

Queen Snow was the one who answered Liam's question. "Saving Neal's True Love."

Yes, but that was only part of the mission. Neal kept some information to himself. There were other forces at work, darker and possibly more powerful. And come to think about it, Neal wanted backup. He turned to Emma. "How much magical training do you have?"

"The fairies have been teaching me for years." Emma told him.

"That good. Can I request your presence on this mission? I could use the magical help."

Emma wanted to go, go have an adventure before she had to settle down and rule the kingdom. She had never left the realm before. This was her chance. "I can get you to Prydain and back safely." She knew more than a few tricks.

Her parents exchanged glances, they were worried about their only child going on such a dangerous mission.

Neal sensed the hesitation. "I would never let anything happen to Emma. And I doubt the officers would either. We will keep her safe."

Those words did put both the king and queen's mind at ease. They nodded.

* * *

The dawn was greeted by a large ship ready to set sail to a strange and distant land. The Jones brothers were walking around the deck, making sure everything was in top shape. Neal finally walked onto the ship, his eyes scanning everything. He had never been on a ship before, magical transporting was his usual method of traveling.

"Morning, gentleman. I hope you managed to get some sleep." Neal greeted Liam and Killian.

"We did. Do you know how we are getting to the realm of Prydain?" Liam asked. He knew there were a few ways of leaving the Enchanted Forest, like a magic bean.

"Emma said she had something, she should be there by now." The sorcerer told him. Neal was interested to see what the princess had.

Just then, a royal carriage pulled up on the dock. The door opened and Queen Snow, King David and Emma stepped out. The royals looked at the ship, Emma saw Killian first. She wanted to run to him, but she knew she couldn't. Instead, she turned to hug her parents.

Neal took that as his cue to go down to them. "Thank you again, Your Majesties. We will be back as soon as possible."

Killian was right behind him; Neal hadn't heard him follow him. "I will personally make sure no harm comes to the princess while we are in Prydain. She won't leave my sight."

King David studied the navy man for a moment then nodded.

Queen Snow walked up to Neal and took his hand. "Never lose hope that you will find Bernadette. True Love will never break; you will find her."

Neal smiled. He needed to be told that from someone who understood.

She took a step back. "If anything happens to my daughter, I will find all three of you and shoot you myself."

Neither men were sure if she was joking. Neal and Killian glanced over at King David. There was a fearful look in his eyes, his wife was dead serious about harming the men.

Liam finished the last minute check of his ship then joined his brother on the dock. "Good morning, Your Majesties. We have the wind on our side, we should leave now."

The king and queen nodded and gave their daughter another quick hug then watched her walk up the gangplank along with Killian, Neal and Liam.

Then the ship set sail.

Emma stood on the deck, letting the sea air fill her lungs. She loved this feeling. For her, ships meant freedom. And as a princess, freedom was a rare thing.

Suddenly, she wasn't alone. "So was he before me?" Neal asked.

Emma felt only slightly guilty. 'Bernadette was before me." She threw back at him.

"You got me there. He seems like a good guy. Respectful, honest, always willing to help." Neal looked over at Killian, teaching one of the younger crew members how to properly tie a knot.

"He is, he really is." Emma couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. She truly loved Killian.

"Who else knows? His brother, maybe?"

Emma shook her head. "Captain Jones has no idea that his young brother is in love with the crown princess. I'm not sure how he would react. Then there's my parents…"

"They would see how much you two love each other. I think he would make a wonderful consort; stand by your side when you rule…" Neal tried to reassure her.

"Killian loves the sea and sailing. We never talk about the future, we were too preoccupied with the present and how we wouldn't be happy."

"Those days are over; you can look forward now."

"But what if he regrets choosing me?" Emma stopped herself. "Sorry, I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems. There are bigger problems. We have to help you find your True Love."

Neal nodded then looked around, they were far enough from the coast. "So Princess, what magic do you have up your sleeve?"

Emma grinned and pulled a small bag from her belt. "You're going to like this one."

* * *

Liam held the wheel steady and watched Killian very closely. His brother was being helpful like he should be but his gaze kept going to the princess.

When Kilian was satisfied with the crew member's knots, he went up to his brother and studied the map.

"How long?" Liam asked.

"Until we reach Prydain? I don't know. The Sorcerer didn't say."

'No, Killian. How long have you been in love with Princess Emma?"

Killian finally looked up. Was it that clear?

"I'm not blind. Does she return your feelings?"

"Yes, she does."

"How long has this been going on?" Liam asked. Killian didn't answer right away. "Have I really been that busy that I don't notice when my little brother falls in love?"

"Younger brother, Liam. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react."

Liam left the wheel to grasp Killian's shoulder. "I am happy for you, truly I am. Have either of you talked about the future?"

"No, not yet. We are still exploring."

"I hope the two of you figure everything out." Suddenly Liam didn't see Killian as the little brother anymore, he actually saw a man who was all grown up.

Their brotherly moment was ruined by a shout from Emma below. "You ready to leave the realm?"

Liam nodded and Killian smiled. That was his princess, powerful, smart and resourceful.

Emma pulled a small black feather out of the bag and touched it to the sail. At a quiet word, the one feather multiplied and covered the entire sail.

"It's a Pegasus feather, the ship can fly and can act as a portal." There was a giddiness to her voice.

Everyone had to hold on tight as the ship left the water and sailed through the air. No one could deny it was an amazing feeling.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Jewel of the Realm to touch land again. Prydain had a completely different feel than the Enchanted Forest. It was older, colder and much harsher. And this was where Bernadette was trapped.

"What is the plan, sorcerer?" Liam asked Neal.

"We need to spilt up. You take your men and find the Horned King. Track him and see how many soldiers he has. I am going to take Killian and Emma to find Bernadette."

"How are we going to find each other? Keep in contact?"

Emma solved that issue by handing Liam a small mirror. "I enchanted this, I have its mate. We can always check up with each other in this realm."

"If we haven't found either the Horned King or your love in three days, we are going back." Liam told them all.

Emma expected Neal to protest but he actually agreed. "I doubt it will take three days. Good luck, Captain."

"Same to you."

The two parties went off in different directions.

* * *

After they had been walking for about an hour, Emma asked Neal. "Are you sure this is the way to Bernadette?"

Neal sighed then shook his head. "I know exactly where she is and we are not going to her." He hated he had to say that, hated it even more that he was actually doing it.

He would have said more, but a swift punch to his shoulder stopped him. There was fire in Emma's eyes. "What do you mean, we aren't going to her? What is going on?" Killian had to hold her back from punching Neal again.

Now the truth was going to come out. Neal rubbed his shoulder. "We have to find something very important before the Horned King does."

* * *

 **Liam! I love brother time! I wanted to make Emma a cooler character than she was in the first story.**

 **Neal, what are you talking about?**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **And cut to a different character.**

* * *

Cold water being thrown at her face was what brought her back to reality. Bernadette coughed, the water had gone up her nose and she had swallowed some. She had lost track of how many days she had been in this cell. Five, six? There were no windows, so no sun movement to go by.

"There must be something very special about you."

So he was in the room with her. How long had he been there before he decided to drench her? Her tormenter went back to sitting in a chair, his eyes fell on the book in his hands. "He never had this kind of patience for anyone else."

"Well, I'm no use to anyone dead." Even since regaining her magic by True Love's Kiss no less, and returning the Prydain, Bernadette got her sass and confidence back. It gave her fear a brave face to hide behind.

"How long will you stay useful, I wonder." He stood up and looked her over. "At least useful to him."

If her hands hadn't been chained to the wall, Bernadette would have torn his eyes out. She wanted to vomit and it had nothing to do with the baby she was carrying.

He reached out to touch her cheek. Panicked, she tried to move out of the way, though if he did try something, she could bite him.

But his hand grabbed her wrist. "Now where is the sword?"

"I told you, I don't know." Bernadette was completely honest.

Suddenly there was pain under her fingernails. She risked a glance up, he had stuck small pins into her skin. Bernadette forced herself not to scream.

"I believe her.' Came a new voice in the cell.

Someone believed her? Could she be set free? But then she recognized the voice and her blood ran cold.

He, or it rather, stood by the doorway. He must have had to stoop to enter the room, he stood taller than any man Bernadette had ever seen. He wore a long red robe and the hood covered his head, but it had holes for his horns. The huge horns of a stag distinguished him from every man. The Horned King stood tall, proud and cruel. The stories did him no justice.

"You believe her, My Lord?" Her tormentor thankfully put some much needed space between himself and her.

"Yes, your services are no longer needed." The Horned King simply touched the man, instantly he was reduced to a pile of dust.

Bernadette stared in horror. What else could he do with the touch of his finger?

"Maybe I haven't been using the correct method on you." The Horned King mused and stepped to the side.

Bernadette swallowed hard, she knew what kind of creature stood in the doorway. Matted crazy hair, dark sunken eyes and fingernail that put the pins in Bernadette's skin to shame. Jabberwockies had been run out of Wonderland years ago. Those who survived the purge fled to Prydain. And instantly recruited by the Horned King.

The female jabberwocky came up close to Bernadette and studied her for a moment then torn the pins out.

Now Bernadette screamed, a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Isn't that better, dear? These are not how to get answers out of a person. Physical pain does nothing. You need to go into the mind." The jabberwocky's hand rested on Bernadette's head and her eyes closed.

Bernadette reopened them and she wasn't in the cell anymore. Where was she? How had she gotten out? She tried to run but her feet were frozen in place. Behind her, she heard something. Both the Horned King and the jabberwocky stood with her. Then she understood what was happening, they had all stepped in Bernadette's mind. She was having an out of body experience.

She watched herself and Neal enter the clearing. This was the night he left Prydain, the night she had been captured.

"They're still behind us!" She heard Neal yell.

"I know." Bernadette was clutching a sword. "We can't escape. He cannot get this."

"We can go to the Enchanted Forest; we can protect it there."

"And he will follow. I wouldn't put another realm in danger." Then Bernadette's eyes turned yellow and she stepped out of her shadow. The dark form still held the sword. "Go." She told the shadow and it flew into the night.

Bernadette then pulled Neal close. "Get reinforcements and find it before he does!"

"What about you?"

She silenced him with a bruising kiss. Neal didn't realize she had opened a portal behind him. That was until he was being shoved into it. "Find it."

The portal closed. Bernadette turned around to face her fate and locked eyes with herself.

A gasp escaped her lips and she was pulled back to the present.

Once again she was chained to a wall in a tiny cell with the Horned King and a jabberwocky.

"Well, you certainly are smarter than I thought you were." The Horned King gave her a half compliment. "You don't know where your shadow took the sword. But rest assure I will find it. Nothing stays hidden in this realm for long." He stepped closer and grabbed her face. Bernadette found herself staring into small red eyes in the skull under the hood. "No matter how hard you try to fight me; you will lose in the end. Which is such a pity, you are so powerful but on the wrong side."

Bernadette filled her mind with Neal and pulled her face back. He was the source of her confidence. "Just keep telling yourself that. Even if I die, you won't win. I have powerful friends."

He chuckled. "I have friends also. Maybe you should spend some time with her." The Horned King headed to the door. The jabberwocky stayed behind, an unsettling smile on her face.

* * *

 **I think the Jabberwocky is a fun touch. Her shadow has the sword.**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Neal and company have to get to the sword. I think it's an interesting group of people here. And it is going to get better.**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, we aren't going to even going to try and get to Bernadette?" Emma couldn't wrap her head around that concept.

"She told me to find the sword. If the Horned King finds it, he will destroy the realm. Bernadette is trusting me, us to protect Prydain."

"But, Neal…"

"Emma, Bernadette told me to do something, to think of other people before I think of her and that's exactly what I am going to do." Neal had to stand with his decision.

"You're not happy with it, are you?" Killian ventured a guess.

Neal sat down on a fallen tree. "Of course not. She's alone, she's in trouble, she is carrying our child and all she needs me to do is make sure the world doesn't end. I would rather leave that to you and I'll save her. If anything happened to her, my world would end."

Emma sat down next to him. He was hurting, for someone with so much power, he couldn't save the one person he cared about. "I have hope, my parents taught me to never give up hope. They went through so many ups and downs during their war against the Evil Queen. They almost lost each other when my mother sacrificed herself to protect my father. You and Bernadette are True Love; you will find each other. There is no power strong enough to break True Love."

Neal was quiet, taking in Emma's words. He did believe in True Love, that's what broke the curse on Bernadette, Emma was proof of the same magic.

"We can do both." Killian added. Both Emma and Neal looked at him, slightly confused. "We can both locate the sword and Bernadette."

"Can we do that? With the time limit your brother gave?" Neal was concerned.

"Anything is possible." The navy officer smiled.

It was settled. Neal stood up. "Let's go find that sword. We are not leaving Prydain without Bernadette."

"That's the spirit." Killian remarked.

* * *

They were back on track and the small party stopped to make camp for the night. Killian used the mirror to check progress with Liam. The Captain hadn't found the Horned King yet. That could both be a good and bad thing.

Emma had excused herself from the campfire to find more firewood. "I can do things, you know? I'm not delicate." She had to tell Killian. She left the two men alone.

Was it supposed to be awkward? Emma's current love with her former fiancé' sitting together? What were they supposed to talk about?

"Thank you. Again for coming here and for what you said back there." Neal broke the silence.

"You needed a few good men for the mission. Not to sound self-centered, but my brother and I are a few good men. Besides, I'm always up for challenge." Killian knew Neal meant his words, given how the almost wedding ended, there shouldn't be any hard feelings between the men.

"You are anything but self-centered. I know self-centered first hand."

"Your father?"

"Yeah." Neal gave half a chuckle. "I am so grateful I figured that out at a young age. I wouldn't be where I am now. I would have been with Emma, in a loveless marriage. I probably wouldn't have given Bernadette a second glance."

"I think you would still have noticed Bernadette. She would have fascinated you but you would be too scared to say anything to her. I think that's how True Love works. Thinking someone is too good for you but falling anyway." Killian didn't realize how much from the heart he was speaking.

"Is that how you and Emma fell in love?" Neal asked. Killian couldn't help but blush slightly. "Do her parents have any idea?"

"No, I am scared of them. And we all know now with good reason." Killian was referring to Queen Snow.

"Well, they aren't the only ones you need to worry about."

That statement made Killian turn to look at Neal confused.

"If you hurt her, the king and queen will be the least of your concerns. I'll turn you into something terrible. Just think of me as Emma's older brother who is very protective of her." There was no hint of a joke in Neal's voice.

Killian swallowed hard. The sorcerer rightfully scared him. Apparently when Emma lost a fiancé' she gained a protector. A very powerful and scary protector.

"Listen, I do like you. Emma really cares about you. I just need to know that you are serious about this relationship and her."

Killian nodded. "This is real; I do return her feelings just as strong. What happens between us would be a decision we would make together. You have my word."

That was enough for Neal, well almost. "Shake on it." He stuck out his hand.

Naval officer and sorcerer shook hands, sealing a deal of sorts. They now had an understanding.

At that, Emma reentered the clearing and saw the handshake. "Are you two on good terms now?" That only required a nod from the men. "Good, because we need to stick together if we are going to be successful."

* * *

 **Neal and Killian are good, very good news.**

 **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

She was free, she didn't even want to question why her chains were opened, why the door was unlocked or why she didn't see any guards. She should have questioned all of this. But Bernadette didn't. She had to find her shadow. She had to find the sword. Had Neal returned with reinforcements yet? Was he already searching? She had no way of knowing anything.

Bernadette escaped the fortress and fled into the woods. She had to find her missing half. Focusing her magic, she saw the path in her mind's eyes. Now to follow it.

* * *

A few hours later, Bernadette was still following a path only she could see. Then she sensed she wasn't alone, that there were people close by. Were they friend or foe? Well, Prydain had very few friends for her. She focused her magic, making a small ball of light appear in her hands. That should be enough to defend herself.

Bernadette got closer and her ears heard voices.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" A female voice asked, trying not to sound tired.

"Of course he does, love." Came another voice, a male voice trying to reassure the female voice. Actually, there was something familiar about that voice.

"I can and I will find her." That voice Bernadette knew. It was engraved in her heart and mind. Neal.

Now she didn't care how much noise she made, she had to get to him. Before Neal or anyone could defend themselves, she was in his arms.

She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't show weakness. But she was ecstatic to have him back.

His arms circled around her, pulling her close. "You're alive, you're safe." He kept whispering over and over into her ear.

Bernadette didn't want to let go but she knew they weren't alone. She turned to see who Neal had brought with him and didn't bother hiding her confusion.

Princess Emma stood there.

"Her? She's your reinforcements?"

"I wanted another magical person on this mission."

"She has magic?"

Emma waved her hand and a small ball of light appeared in her hand. "The fairies have been teaching me for years. Neal just found out."

Bernadette stared. So many things had changed.

"And Lieutenant Jones came with the Jewel of the Realm. His brother is the captain of the ship that brought us here." Neal continued the introductions.

"Is this all the back-up you brought?" Bernadette was let down. This wasn't near enough.

"We have a few dozen naval officers tracking the Horned King. Myself, Emma and Jones were searching for the sword." Neal told her.

Bernadette nodded. That's what she wanted him to do, search for the sword, not her. The sword was more important and she was surprised he actually listened.

Then she got a good look at Lieutenant Jones and was finally able to place where she knew him from. He was the naval officer she met in a tavern right before the wedding. The one who was love with a woman who was getting married to someone else. Had Princess Emma been that woman?

Mirror indeed.

"So, now we all have to look for this sword?" Emma asked. The more people the better.

"Yes, that is our top priory." Now where could her shadow be?

* * *

The group traveled all day and finally stopped to make camp when the sun began to set. They made a fire, ate the food Killian had brought in his travel sack and sat in silence.

Bernadette had the first watch later and Neal didn't let her do it alone. He sat next to her, she snuggled into his side both for warmth and his touch.

"She did well for herself," She tilted her head in Emma's direction. "A naval officer."

"I already threatened to turn him into something unnatural if he hurt her." Neal said.

"You still care about her?"

"Like the sister I never had. And I did well for myself as well." He placed a kiss on her head.

"I can't compete with accomplishments like theirs. She's a magical princess and he is a naval officer. I'm just an unstable enchantress with an evil demon on her tail."

"Stop the pity party. You are a powerful person who will defeat the evil that is chasing you. And you will save the day, with some help."

"You have so much faith in me."

"Of course, I love you." His hand then rested on her stomach. "And how is our little one doing?" While Neal had been worried about Bernadette's safety, there was also their unborn child to be concerned about.

"She is just fine. Nothing is getting past the protection charm we did." Bernadette smiled.

"She? I thought it was a boy. The pendant was swinging north to south. Boy."

"No, east to west is a boy."

"But…" Then Neal stopped. "I love having these kinds of fights with you. I guess we are just going to have to wait and see."

Bernadette nodded and touched Neal's cheek. She hadn't given him a proper greeting earlier, they had an audience. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Missed you too." Neal pulled her into his lap and finally planted his lips on hers. This was long overdue.

She tried to silence her moan when his hand snuck under her shirt. How much time and privacy did they have?

Suddenly they heard a branch break and both Neal and Bernadette sensed they were not alone anymore. They bolted to their feet, magic orbs poised in their hands, ready to take down the invaders.

"Do you see anything?" Bernadette asked quietly.

Neal was about to say no but then he saw them, all of them. Glowing red eyes, about a dozen pairs. They were surrounded. Neal moved to Killian and gently shook the man. "Jones, get up slowly, and wake Emma. We have company."

Killian was very good at following orders. His sword was already in his hand when he woke Emma.

Three magical people and one man with a sword stood ready against whatever it would be.

And it turned out to be a wolf pack. A dozen snarling full grown wolves with red eyes and sharp teeth.

They were outnumbered.

As if perfect clones of each other, the wolves crouched, ready to pounce.

A heartbeat later, the wolves were flying through the air toward the humans. One landed in Bernadette's waiting arms. The rest disappeared like they never existed.

Neal knew he was going to hold back on his magic until the last minute. But this sight, of his wife holding a wolf like a puppy, threw him off.

"You seemed to replace me quite easily." Bernadette was saying to the wolf.

"No one can replace you, sister." Came a human voice a few feet away. A man stepped into the light, he stood tall, dressed quite well for a simple peasant. He had light brown hair and eyes that perfect matched Bernadette's.

The wolf dropped to all fours, it understood when other reunions had to take place. Its attention was focused on Neal, who only looked cautiously at the animal.

The new man smiled and touched his heart. Bernadette returned the gesture. The she ran up to him, he lifted her up, spinning her around. "No need to be so formal and noble, Graham."

"I can't stop being noble any more than you can. It's in our blood." Graham said. That comment earned a surprised look from Neal. Even now, there was so much he was still learning about Bernadette.

"I put it behind me quite well." She answered him though it was under her breath. But now she had to get to the reason she was back in Prydain. "I need to find…"

"Your shadow. It found me, sister." There was a lecture on the tip of his tongue and he was about to start it but noticed the other people. "I am so sorry, where are my manners. My name is Sir Graham of the House of Llyr, knight of Prydain and Bernadette's brother."

Neal stepped forward. "Lord Neal, sorcerer of the Enchanted Forest." He wasn't sure if he should say any more about himself.

Bernadette was the one who filled in the important blanks. "Neal is my husband and the father of my child." She rested her hand on her stomach.

Graham's eyes widened, but a hard glance from Bernadette silenced him. They were certainly going to have a long discussion.

"And this is Princess Emma of Misthaven and Lieutenant Killian Jones, both of the Enchanted Forest." Bernadette introduced the other two people in their party.

"You look like you all need food and drink. Please come to my small home." Graham turned to lead the way.

"Thank you." Emma said, following him.

* * *

 **Graham!**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

The house was small but not cramped. It was sparely furnished, having only the essentials. It was just a place to sleep, not a home.

"So, where's the sword and my shadow?" Bernadette asked as soon as they all entered the house.

Graham shot her a look but did answer. "It's safe. You need to eat something."

Soon after, Emma, Killian and Neal were eating a delicious soup that Graham made. The wolf watched from the corner. Graham was still in the other room, Bernadette took a deep breath and joined him.

He didn't even turn around. "You thought giving your shadow Dyrnwyn was a good idea?"

Dyrnwyn, that was the sword's name, because all powerful objects had names. "I knew I wasn't going to avoid being captured. I didn't want to take the chance that I would break when the Horned King or his minions questioned me. I didn't want to know where Dyrnwyn was. I was trying to keep everyone safe."

"Well, now you know where it is. Still feel safe?" He finally turned around. "Where have you been? What have you been up to? It's been years and this is how we meet up? You're married and carrying a child? Do you really know this Neal?"

"I have known Neal for three years. I was working for his father…"

"Doing what for his father?"

Bernadette bit her lip. She really didn't want to talk about that but she knew she had to. "I collected magical items for the Dark One."

"His father is the Dark One?!" Graham shouted.

"Neal is nothing like his father!"

"And now you're carrying his child. I'm guessing Neal has magic and then there's our magic. That's a recipe for disaster, Bernadette."

"I have everything under control, Graham."

"Do you? Look around! The Horned King is looking for the sword; he will stop at nothing.

They paused just to stare at each other. The siblings hadn't seen the other one in years, they should not be acting like this.

"I'm sorry." Graham broke first. He walked over to a small box. "You shadow is in here, I wanted to keep it safe." He opened the lid and a dark figure rose out. Bernadette grabbed the wrist and let it reattach to her.

She let out a sigh. "Now I'm whole again. That was an odd experience I do not want to go through again. And the sword?"

"That one I had to hide in a better spot." Graham grinned and walked out into the living area. On the wall was a rack that held five swords of different lengths. He reached out and took the middle one.

"You hid the most powerful sword in the realm on a rack right by a window?" Bernadette was stunned.

"Hid it in plain sight."

She shook her head and held her hand out. She wanted to hold it, to make sure it was real.

Dyrnwyn was heavy and warm in her hands. Bernadette found her eyes closing for a moment, she saw something, like a vision. Her eyes flew open and her grip on the sword slipped. She could not have seen the future. Was that her destiny?

Dyrnwyn fell to the floor with a loud clank. Neal was instantly at her side, he sensed something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Too much power at once, I guess." She gave him a small smile to ease his fears.

Silence filled the room. There were still so many unanswered questions about this realm and its threats. Emma took the lead. "So, what is the importance of this sword?"

Graham looked at her. "You never heard the story of Dyrnwyn, the House of Llyr or the Black Cauldron?"

Emma shook her head, so did both Killian and Neal.

"You know the saying Graham, what happens in Prydain, stays in Prydain." Bernadette commented.

Graham nodded. "It all began a very long time ago…" He launched into the legend he and Bernadette had been told in their childhood.

* * *

 **So yeah, short chapter, I wanted the legend to stand alone.**

 **Reviews?**

 **Shout out to PastOneonta for the reviews, they make me so happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **And here is the story.**

* * *

"The first of all the realms that was created by the Gods was Prydain. It was also the first realm that evil occupied. For a time, it was kept at bay by the Fairy Folk, the Sons of Don and the House of Llyr. Then he rose to power, Arawn, the Death Lord. He conquered every corner of the realm; there was no peace or security for decades. Fear and death ruled the land, even the Gods feared him. There was no prison that could hold him. Finally, with the help of three magical women, the Fairy Folk, Sons of Don and the House of Llyr created a vessel made of molten iron. Arawn was cast inside, his demonic spirit forever trapped within the Black Cauldron.

For centuries, the Cauldron has remained hidden while evil men searched for it. They grew up with the knowledge that whoever possessed the Cauldron would have the power to resurrect both Arawn and an army of deathless warriors. Then, they would take over the world.

The Horned King has found the Cauldron. That creature's, for he is not fully a man, cruelty and malice rival that of Arawn himself. He had called the Huntsmen of Annuvin to his side with the promise of the spoils of war. It is a terrifying sight. While the Horned King now has the Cauldron in his possession, there is one thing he needs.

When Arawn was imprisoned, the House of Llyr created a lock that could only be opened by a magical object, one that would forever remain in their protection. It has both the magic of the Fairy Folk and the House of Llyr. The sword Dyrnwyn.

* * *

 **This is the backstory I want to go with for the Bounty Hunter Chronicles also.**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **So now we know what they are up against. Fun times!**

* * *

The light from the fire danced off Graham's face as he finished the legend. For most people, that's all it was. But for three people inside his house, it was the current problem, and for both himself and Bernadette, it was their duty. No way around it. "Dyrnwyn has been passed down through the generations. No matter the cost, the Horned King cannot find it. He will plunge this realm into another reign of darkness. And he won't just stop with Prydain."

Killian just stared. For all he knew, the Enchanted Forest could be the Horned King's next target. No one would be safe and even if the kingdom put up a good fight, he doubted it would be enough. He instantly worried for his brother even more now. They were not fighting a normal enemy.

Emma nodded and hid her fear well. When she had taken Neal up on his offer to leave the Enchanted Forest, she had jumped at the chance. Now, she was full heartedly regretting it. What had she gotten herself into? Was she and the rest of her small group in over their heads? They had to do whatever they could to save this realm. She risked a glance over at Neal; the sorcerer was deep in thought.

Neal was trying to figure out a way to get everyone out of Prydain safely. How to keep Dyrnwyn out of the clutches of a demon?

Bernadette had been silent, as if caught in her own mind, and she always considered that the most dangerous place for her. The words of the legend played over and over, she could see the dark events of the past. The terror, the loss, the brokenness. What if history repeated itself?

She quickly excused herself from the room. She needed air and to clear her mind. Her hands grabbed the back of a chair; the room suddenly began to spin. The soup in her stomach threated to come up and she knew this one had nothing to do with the baby.

"Are you alright?"

Bernadette looked up to see Killian standing in the doorway, concern written on his face.

"I'm fine. Just a lot of excitement today."

"You have a funny definition of excitement. There is something I was wondering about since you found us. How did you manage to escape?"

That was a fair question from the soldier. "My chains were loose and no one was watching the door…" Bernadette began then stopped. The horrible truth dawned on her. "They let me go…"

Killian's eyes widened. "They are tracking you…" He ran to the other room. "Emma, we need to get out of here now!"

"Why? What happened? Bernadette, what is going on?" Neal was beyond confused.

"She was let go and now the Horned King is tracking her. He is coming right here. We don't have much time." Killian was already gathering their cloaks and weapons.

"You three go, we need to split up." Bernadette tried to think straight. She had to get the sword away from her friends. Keeping them safe was her first priority.

"I'm not leaving you." Neal half yelled, grabbing her around the waist. "I lost you once, I refuse to do that again. You and this baby are the only things I have in this world."

Bernadette fought back tears. He was right, he was always right. But it wasn't about being right anymore. It was protecting how he saw her, how they all saw her. Just like the last time she had to force him to listen to her, Bernadette pulled Neal close for a bruising kiss. "Please, just listen to me, this last time."

He tore away from her. "Last time? What are you talking about?"

"I am going to end this. Trust me. Do you trust me, Neal?"

Neal wanted to hang his head in defeat. He did trust her. "To the end of this realm and the next."

"Then go, now." Graham finally stepped in, he had to. He knew exactly where this was going.

The sorcerer forced himself to nod. He followed Killian and Emma out the door.

When Bernadette and Graham were finally alone, the siblings locked eyes. "I understand, I'll never leave your side."

"I know. I'm scared." Bernadette said quietly.

* * *

"This is scary but it is worth it." Graham took her hand, and squeezed. "I promise I will protect you in every way I know how."

Killian, Emma and Neal ran away from the house, reluctant to leave Bernadette behind to face whatever she had to do alone.

Emma's cursing and the fireball that followed made Killian draw his sword and run in her direction.

The Huntsmen of Annuvin had found them. Swords and amours formed a barrier around Emma, Neal and Killian.

But there was no way they would go down without a fight. Emma drew on all the lessons in magic the fairies had given her. Most of them had been for defense, but the princess went deeper into her soul to go on the offensive. Her emotions gave her a new level of power.

Neal was running purely on protection for Bernadette and their child. His anger and need to be strong fueled him to take down as many soldiers as he could.

Killian could honestly say he had never been in a battle where the odds were so stacked against him before. And he never wanted to be in this kind of situation again. All his days and weeks of drills in the navy did help him, but he was running on the need to survive and stand by Emma's side.

Then Huntsmen somehow managed to corner them, then they become quiet, less filled with bloody lust. The reason for their sudden change was the appearance of their leader.

Emma's breath was stuck in her lungs, the Horned King stood a few feet from her. If her parents had been scared when they had faced the Evil Queen years ago, she doubted it was this terrifying. The Evil Queen didn't have large horns or inspire fear with a single glance.

Even his voice added to the image of evil. "Where is the sword?" One simple question was not supposed to make shivers run down their spines.

None of them was going to answer, they were more loyal than that. They all knew their place.

But one of them knew a bit more.

"Here."

Neal's heart dropped to his stomach. He had a sick feeling in his stomach when Bernadette told him to leave, he knew she was planning something terrible. He forced himself to turn around to see Bernadette calmly walking towards the Horned King, not an ounce of fear on her face. In her hands was Dyrnwyn. She was completely committed to her task.

"Bernadette, what are doing?" Emma asked, she could see no good reason for the change of mindset.

"I can't fight destiny." The mercenary of the Enchanted Forest who was a descent of an ancient house of magic in Prydain was now on her knees in front of the Horned King. "My Lord." There was no emotion or fight in her voice.

If it was possible for a demon to smile, that's what the Horned King did. The entire atmosphere changed.

"Thank you, my dear. And who did you bring with you on your homecoming?" The Horned King finally looked at the rest of the small group. "Princess Emma, your parents finally let you leave the realm, regretting your choice of mission now? Sir Neal, your father's power is a story of its own, are you writing your own now? And, you…" He paused when he saw Killian. "You look familiar, where have I see you before?" He tapped his chin a few times. "Oh, now I remember. But I'll let you in on that later."

A hole in the circle opened and Graham was shoved forward. He didn't look happy but he wasn't shocked either.

"Sir Graham, of the ancient house of Llyr. How does defeat and betrayal feel?" The Horned King taunted.

Graham remained silent. He had nothing to say.

"Take them to the castle. I have a special treat for all of you."

Hands were bound, special precautions were taken with the four magic users. Wide black cuffs were slapped on to block their magic. Escape and succeeding was now wishful thinking.

* * *

The ride was short and silent. What could be safety said in mixed company? No one knew what horrors awaited them, they didn't fully believe what had just happened.

For all their confusion and brokenness was nothing compared to the sight that awaited them at the castle.

Bernadette closed her eyes, wishing she had not seen the bodies.

Emma recognized them instantly, they all wore the insignia of the Enchanted Forest Royal Navy. She looked over at Killian, guilt was all over her face.

It only took Killian a second to assume the worse and launch himself at the Horned King. "You bloody demon! You killed my brother!" He was grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground.

"Your fleet was traveling too close, they wanted to stop me. So I did what any capable officer would have done. I stood my ground and took down the enemy. But I admire bravery and believe it should be rewarded." The Horned King snapped his boney fingers and one of the Huntsmen dragged a battered and bruised Captain Liam Jones forward. "A quick death would be too good for him, for all you actually."

The small group was led to an overhanging ledge, their arms pulled over their heads. From their position, they could see the Black Cauldron below them.

"It's all my fault." Bernadette finally addressed them.

"You're bloody right it's all your fault!" Killian was beside himself with rage. His brother was hurt, Emma was in danger, they were all going to die and the Horned King was going to take over the world. All because someone attempted to be a hero. Look what that got them.

"Shut up." Neal yelled back. No one was going to talk to his wife like that.

"She didn't have a choice, you can't fight destiny." Graham sighed.

"What does that even mean? Not that we have time to ponder it." Emma asked, what kind of a destiny, besides keeping Dyrnwyn safe, did Bernadette have?

"Killian, I'm fine. This is just like Oz." Liam tried to calm his brother down. Killian was not the level headed of the two.

"You and I remember Oz very differently. For one, there's a lack of flying monkeys here. There's just demons bent on raising a zombie army. Personally, I'd take the flying monkeys."

"Are you done arguing? I don't want you to miss my moment of triumph." The Horned King called up to them. He stood in front of the cauldron, Dyrnwyn in his hands. "Now that I have you undivided attention, welcome to the end of the world as you know it." He just touched the sword to the rim of the cauldron, it began to glow red and far off voices were heard. "Now I call on my Army of the Dead, the Cauldron-born! Arise, my messengers of death! Our time has arrived!"

A green mist rose out of the cauldron and spread down the stairs, touching every fallen warrior on the ground. It began with the Misthaven's navy.

Before everyone's horrified eyes, the once dead soldiers stood up, grabbed their weapons and after forming perfect lines, marched towards the gate.

The Army of the Dead, they did not know fear, they did not know pain. They could not be killed. There was no way to stop them. This was the end.

* * *

 **So much horror here but the Oz reference was funny. Now what?**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **How are they going to stop this?**

* * *

The lines of soldiers stretched on, the navy officers were joined by every other former fallen soldier of Prydain. The green glow lit up the entire castle, adding to the sense of doom.

"I shouldn't have come back." Bernadette was still on her pity party. "I shouldn't have dragged you back here with me. Then you dragged them in, I doomed everyone."

"Stop it, you didn't know all this would have happened." Neal tried his best to make her feel better.

"I thought I had enough sense, I should have seen something terrible happening. I thought I was powerful enough to protect the sword. It's my destiny, my job. I had one job and I failed." She hung her head in shame.

"There has to be a way to destroy the cauldron." Emma chimed in, she had learned from the fairies, they taught her to never stop believing in hope.

"The cauldron is indestructible. It can never be destroyed.'" Graham finally said something. "Bernadette, do you remember the stories?

"Of course, I remember them…" She began then her wide eyes locked with his. "No, Graham, you can't do that!"

"Do what? Bernadette, what is going on?" Emma asked.

Graham kept his eyes on his sister. "Just like you said, a person can't fight destiny. This is how it has to be. It was your destiny to give the sword to the Horned King just like this is my destiny."

"How can the cauldron be stopped?" Liam asked.

Graham didn't answer and Bernadette couldn't form the right words. Tears were already streaming down her face.

He focused his magic and his bonds broke. There was a sense of purpose settled on his shoulders.

"Graham, please don't do this…" Bernadette now was begging. She did not want to go through with his plan, she did want to see it.

He gave her a small smile and touched her cheek. "I have to, I have known this was the way it was always supposed to be. What better way to protect the sword but by giving up my life?"

Giving up his life? Neal's head turned quickly to Graham and Bernadette. This was how to stop the end of the world?

"A willing body must get into the cauldron and it's powers will stop, held at bay for a time." Graham answered the sorcerer's obvious question. "It's the only way."

Below them, the cauldron still glowed and gave life to the fallen soldiers. The room was almost empty. If someone was going to make the ultimate sacrifice, it had to be now.

"Bernadette, never forget how far you came, you deserve all the happiness in the realm. Take care of yourself, Neal and your child. I love you, little sister." He placed the gentlest of kisses on her forehead.

There were so many things she wanted to say, but her voice wasn't working. Her eyes wanted to squeeze shut, she did not want this to be the last image of her brother she had. But even her eyes did not cooperate.

They all watched Graham take a fearless step off the ledge and fell gracefully into the glowing cauldron.

Suddenly there was a blinding yellow light from below and the green mist that had been pouring out now changed direction. It pulled the new life force from the soldiers and they fell back to ground in a permeant death.

A cry of defeat filled the room and the Horned King appeared below. His red eyes focused on his prisoners, thinking they had done something to stop his plans. But they were all still there, wait, one was missing. The knight sorcerer. The house of Llyr had won again.

But he would make sure they did not make it out alive. The Horned King threw a bolt of power at them, breaking their bounds. He was poised to do more, but he got caught in the pull of the cauldron.

"No… don't take me!" But his pleas went unheard. He was dragged by the power of the cauldron up to the rim and then into the darkness inside.

A death like silence filled the room.

* * *

 **Graham! Yeah, I do the same thing to him in every story, still not sure why.**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Bernadette finally dropped to her knees and didn't bother hiding her sobs. Neal sat next to her and pulled her close. She had just lost her only family member but learned what a true hero looked like.

The entire castle shook.

"I think that is our cue to leave." Liam told them. He did not want to be there when the castle came crashing down.

It was Emma who transported them all a distance away. They watched the castle that had been the stronghold of evil reduced to rubble. The Horned King legacy would be the same as the rest of the realm, dark and broken.

"Do we have a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest?" Killian asked. He just wanted to get Emma home and safe.

"There's a wishing stone back at Graham's." Bernadette told him.

"The ship is still intact." Liam said then beckoned Neal to his side. A few feet from them were the bodies of the fallen Navy officers. "They deserve a proper burial on home soil."

"Of course." Neal waved his hand, he didn't look at the dead bodied anymore. A cloud of purple smoke covered them, then they were all wrapped in white sheets. A moment later, they disappeared. "I transported them to the ship." Liam nodded. Neal walked back to Bernadette. "Do you know exactly where the homing stone is?"

She nodded. She was the only one but she didn't feel strong enough to go back there yet. But there was no choice. "I'll be right back." She disappeared into a cloud of yellow smoke.

* * *

Bernadette returned, the homing stone in her hand and the wolf by her side. She could not leave it alone in this realm,

"I realized there was never a proper introductions, This is Luna." Bernadette touched the animal's head. There was sadness in its eyes, it knew that Graham wasn't coming home.

"Alright, let's get out of this realm." Killian said.

* * *

A shadow covered the palace, causing both the king and queen to run to the balcony. Their daughter was home, safe and sound. Was the mission a success?

They saw the flying ship and counted the number of people on the deck. It was much less than they had left with. Something was wrong.

Queen Snow beat her husband to the dock. All she wanted to do was pull her daughter into her arms. Princess Emma knew that and was the first one to exit the ship after it docked.

Mother and daughter had their moment, then the king joined them.

Liam then walked off the ship, Killian followed. The captain had to give a full report of the mission in Prydain.

"Captain, was the mission a success?" King David asked.

Queen Snow was the one who answered the question to the best of her ability. "Bernadette, welcome home." She sent a warm smile her way. Bernadette tried to return it.

"Your Majesties , in addition to rescuing Bernadette, we crossed paths with the Horned King. He was bent on taking over the realm with the Black Cauldron. We could not allow that to happen." He kept his voice level.

"Where is the rest of the crew?"

"This is all that is left." Liam was a stone.

Killian stepped up. "They fought with honor and courage. They should be remembered as such."

Grief flashed on the king and queen's faces. They had seen battle before, they were used to loss. It still hurt.

"They shall be. I will have a service set up for tonight." Queen Snow told them all. It would give the returning group closure.

They nodded and the group began to break apart. Emma went into the castle. David needed to get more details from Liam and Killian. Bernadette stepped away from the group, deciding to stare at the town. Neal wanted to be by her side, but he didn't know what to say.

Queen Snow was going to ask Neal but saw a very familiar look in Bernadette's eyes. She understood and could offer true comforting words.

Bernadette didn't jump when a hand touched her shoulder. "How did you stop the Black Cauldron?"

"I didn't. He did, my brother Graham. He sacrificed himself." Bernadette said quietly. Those words were like a knife in her heart.

"He was a hero. I have my own hero. Her name was Ruby. David and I were fighting the Evil Queen, she had cornered me in a cleaning. I thought I was done for. The queen had a spell ready to end me. Then Ruby jumped in front of me, took the spell for me."

Bernadette was shocked, she never thought of all the people in the realm, the queen herself would have a similar story to hers.

"I remember her loyalty every day. Just honor his memory in your heart. I know the people who went with you will always remember him." Queen Snow squeezed Bernadette's hand.

* * *

The service was simple at sunset. It was dark and quiet, the setting only had candles. The royal family was there along with Neal and Bernadette. The Navy officers were lined up to honor their fallen brothers. The officers wore their uniforms and everyone else wore black. The bodies of the navy officers were on small boats, ready to be honored for their sacrifice. There were words and a song before the boats were sent off into the sea.

Neal squeezed Bernadette's hand. She had looked better after her conversation with Queen Snow. He didn't ask what had been said, it wasn't his place. All he knew was that Bernadette gave him a small sad smile. She didn't look so far away. She was grateful.

* * *

 **Wow, I feel terrible about killing Ruby, but I wanted Snow to understand Bernadette.**

 **Reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **So, last chapter.**

* * *

There was an unexpected and unwelcome knock at the Dark One's manor. He wasn't going to answer it, no one ever visited him. No one liked him, everyone feared him. But, maybe the poor soul wanted to make a deal. And he could never turn down a deal.

So he opened the door and attempted to hide his shock. "Neal?"

"Hello, Father."

"You're back." Then he noticed the woman standing behind his son. "So you are still alive."

"It would appear so. We just returned from Prydain. I know firsthand that you collect magical items, so we brought you something back."

Well, that peaked his interest. "What could you two possibly bring me…" He didn't get to finish his question. The Black Cauldron was in front of him. Of all the items in all the realms, this was the most powerful.

The Dark One didn't have time to get giddy. The Cauldron began to glow and before he could react, he was gone.

"I feel bad about that." Neal remarked.

"The Cauldron's purpose is to hold evil." Bernadette pointed out.

"He is going to be in close quarters with the Horned King."

That statement made Bernadette chuckle. "There is going to be a new magical person in the Enchanted Forest now."

"No more deals, no more fear. Just light magic for the sake of helping those who can't help themselves." Neal said, pulling her close. "And time for our little family."

Bernadette received his kiss.

* * *

 **And now they all lived happily ever after.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading. I really enjoyed this short trip. New Lucifer inspired story starting next Friday. It's a sequel so if you are interested, read "Just Visiting" first.**

 **Reviews**


End file.
